Promises
by Howling Wolf
Summary: When Kira is injuried in battle Frey learns what the gundam pilot really means to her.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of its characters.

Howling Wolf: Hey there. This is a revised version of my original Promises story that I posted some time ago. Having looked over it I decided that the story needed some extra details. Also this is quite obviously an AU fic so no bashing please. I only saw the fist 12 episodes when I came up with idea anyway.

**PROMISES**

**By HOWLING WOLF**

It has been two weeks since the Archangel landed on Earth. During that time the crew of the Archangel has been through several battles. They have also made a few allies as well. With the help of a rebellion in the desert that had landed in, the Archangel crew now found themselves traveling across the vastness of an ocean.

Frey Alstar looked outside her room's window. The ocean below looked quiet and peaceful. However the tranquility was soon broken by the Archangel's battle alarm. Taking a quick look outside Frey smiled as she watched Kira Yamato quickly follow Lt. Fraga down to the hanger.

Even as they disappeared down the corridor from view Frey's smile suddenly turned more wicked. _'Go on and fight Kira, fight and die. Otherwise I can never forgive you.'_

Completely unaware of Frey's thoughts, Kira finished the launch preparations for the Strike gundam. Kira sighed, he had hoped they would be able to advoid encountering more ZAFT patrols for a while longer. _'Well so much for that hope.'_ Kira thought as he launched Strike. He was soon joined both Skygraspers piloted by Lt. Fraga and Cagalli Yula Athe.

"I hope you've gotten used to that Skygrasper Cagalli." Said Lt. Fraga.

"Looks like we are about to find out aren't we?" countered Cagalli as her Skygrasper jetted forward.

Cagalli grinned as her Skygrasper flew further ahead of the others. In the distance she could just make out the ZAFT patrol. There was something about the patrol that bothered Cagalli but she couldn't understand just what it was. Cagalli gasped in surprise as she flew overhead of the patrol. It was twice the size that normal sea patrol should have been. Most patrols had one ship and a squadron of jets or mobile suits. The patrol below Cagalli had two battleships and three squadrons of mobile suits and jets.

"Lt. Fraga you better tell Archangel that it'll have to try a different course. That patrol looks to be a lot bigger than it should." Cagalli said.

Cagalli's actions were not unnoticed as the two ZAFT battleships began open firing on her. At the same time mobile suits and jets began launching into the air. The young woman cursed as she desperately tried to avoid getting hit. Cagalli knew that there was no way that she could handle so many enemies by herself. Luckily Strike arrived taking out two of the mobile suits that had targeted Cagalli.

"Thanks Kira."

"No problem. I'll handle the mobile suits. Can you and Fraga take care of the jets?" asked Kira.

Fraga smirked. "No sweat kid. Plus it looks like Archangel is taking care of the battleships."

It was then that Kira noticed several missiles heading for the two battleships. Turning Strike around Kira fired at the missiles.

Onboard the Archangel...

"Captain, Lt. Fraga reports that the ZAFT patrol is twice as large as the one we previously encountered." Said Sai Argyle.

Captain Murrue Ramius frowned at this. The news meant that the ZAFT patrols were aware of the Archangel's presence. Which meant that going around the patrol would be pointless. They would just have to try making a run straight through the patrol.

"Open up a communications line with the Strike." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am. Kira come in please." Mirabelle said.

"Kira Yamato here." Came the reply.

"Kira-kun I need you and the others to clear a path for Archangel through that patrol." Murrue said.

Kira nodded in understanding. Piloting the Strike forward Kira began to attack the ZAFT mobile suits. Lt. Fraga and Cagalli in the mean time have started their own attack on the battleships.

The last of the ZAFT patrol force was destroyed when a laser hit Strike in the back. Turning, Kira saw the Buster and Duel gundams standing on jet platforms.

Issac grinned madly. They had finally found the Strike again. And this time it wouldn't be getting away. With a maniacal laugh he began battling the Strike.

Diakka frowned as he watched his companion. It was obvious that Issac was obsessed with destroying the strike's pilot. _'The fool could at least pay attention to the rest of the battle.'_ Thought Diakka.

"Kira!" Cagalli shouted as she tried to aid her friend.

"Cagalli relax, Kira can handle Duel. Let's worry more about Buster." Lt. Fraga said.

Deep inside Fraga hoped that he was right. His thoughts were soon returned to his own situation as he dodged a blast from Buster's beam cannon.

Kira tried to keep Duel at a distance with his own beam rifle. However the beam rifle was depleted and Kira was forced to rely on his shield and beam saber. Using his shield Kira knocked Duel's beam rifle away. As the two gundams continued to battle with their beam sabers Kira began to sweat_. 'This fight is taking too long.'_ Kira thought.

Muriue watched the battle as it progressed in front of her. She had hoped that they would not encounter the other gundams.

"Badgiruel open fire support for Strike and the Skygraspers." Muriue ordered.

"Firing."

Diakka frowned as he piloted Buster out of the Archangel's line of fire. It looked like Archangel was joining in the battle as well. 'That's it I've had enough.' Linking both of his beam cannons together Diakka fired at the Archangel.

The shot was foiled at the last instant as Kira threw his shield into Buster's cannon. The impact caused Buster's shot to miss its target. Issac took advantage of Strike's distraction to retrieve his beam rifle.

"Die!" Issac shouted as he fired shot after shot.

One of the shots managed to hit Strike above its cockpit Kira desperately tried to regain control. Unfortunately the controls suddenly exploded in front of Kira knocking him out. As his vision faded Kira's last thought were of Frey.

The entire bridge crew of the Archangel could not believe what they had just witnessed. No one had thought Kira could be defeated while piloting Strike. Inside her quarters one other person had watched the battle with interest.

Frey watched as the Strike crashed on to a nearby island. But instead of satisfaction Frey felt as though her heart had been broken. As she continued to watch the island, silent tears slid down Frey's cheeks.

"Kira." whispered Frey.

Back on the bridge the shock of seeing the Strike going down had faded into another emotion, anger.

"Fire everything we have at Duel and Buster." Ordered Badgiruel.

A wave of missiles and lasers hailed down on the two ZAFT mobile suits from the Archangel.

"Dammit! I've had enough of this for today. Issac let's get out of here." Diakka said.

"Fine. I'm out of ammo anyway." Replied Issac.

Lt. Fraga let out a sigh of relief as he watched the two ms carriers fly off. The sense of relief didn't last as Fraga remembered Kira. Flying over the island both he and Cagalli began their search for Strike.

It was Cagalli that eventually found Kira. Strike had crashed through half of the island's forest, finally coming to rest near a lake. The Strike's armor was scratched and dented from the crash. There was no sign of movement from the mobile suit or its pilot.

"Archangel this is Cagalli. I found the Strike but I don't see any sign of Kira. I think he might still be inside." Reported Cagalli.

"Right. Cagalli I want both you and Fraga to see if you can land near Strike." Ordered Muriue.

"Roger Captain." Fraga said.

Cagalli and Fraga flew over the Strike for several minutes before finding a place to land. Fraga quickly made his way to the Strike's cockpit. Opening the cockpit by the emergency manual release, Fraga barely caught Kira as he fell out. Cagalli paled as she took a look inside the cockpit. Blood seemed to cover a good amount of the controls. Even the seat was stained with blood.

Frey ran down to the mobile suit hanger in a made rush. Ever since Kira had been shot down, Frey had found herself anxiously awaiting news of the young gundam pilot. When she had heard that Lt. Fraga and Cagalli had returned with Kira, Frey had rushed out of her quarters.

Sai and the others were already there when Frey reached the hanger. Sai saw Frey approach them and frowned. He still was not too happy to learn that Kira and Frey were now together. But despite his personal feelings, Sai knew that it would not be a good idea for Frey to Kira as he was now.

Frey saw Fraga and Cagalli carrying a stretcher and rushed forward, only to be stopped by Sai's outstretched arm.

"Frey wait." Said Sai.

"Sai get out of my way. I have to see Kira." Frey said.

Sai shook his head. "Frey now really isn't a good time. Kira lost a lot of blood, they need to get him to the medical wing."

Frey struggled to get past Sai. She had to see Kira. That was the only thing important to Frey at the moment. As she pushed past Sai Frey caught a glimpse of Kira on the stretcher. The sight she saw caused Frey to gasp. Kira's face and hair were soaked in blood. His flight suit had various cuts and burn marks on it. On it were also stains of blood.

"Kiiirrraaa!" Frey screamed.

Two days later...

Beep... Beep... Beep...

The sound of a heart monitor filled the empty medical wing of the Archangel. Well not exactly empty. On a bunk inside Kira lay fighting for his life. A silent figure hesitantly walked into the room and headed over to Kira's bed. Frey stared down at Kira's still form. This was her first time to visit Kira since he had been brought back aboard by Fraga and Cagalli.

_'Not that I could have visited sooner. I guess I must have been really hysterical for the doctor to use such a strong sedative.'_ Frey thought.

Looking at Kira's bandaged face, the thought of using him as a weapon against the other coordinators now gone completely from her mind. The realization of just how close she had nearly lost Kira was like a revelation to Frey. A startling revelation of her feelings for the boy laying in front of her.

_'I love him. God, he looks so still. Please Kira don't leave me. I... I think I finally understand how I really feel about you.'_ Frey thought as she gripped Kira's hand.

"Please Kira come back to me. I've got so much that I want to tell you." She whispered.

The only reply to the young woman was the quiet beeping of the heart monitor. Tears rolled down Frey's cheeks as she gripped Kira's hand tighter. Although Kira made no movement at the contact between them Frey felt that she could reach him if she continued talking. It was a small hope, but one that Frey clung to feverantly.

"I made a promise to you Kira, remember? My heart will protect yours. I don't want to break my promise, not now that I know what you mean to me." She pleaded.

Dropping to her knees Frey cried on to Kira's chest. The tears came fast and when they ended Frey herself was fast asleep.

Sometime later in the early morning...

Frey awoke with a start. Something had touched her head. Laying still Frey waited to see if it would happen again. She didn't have long to wait as fingers slowly ran themselves thru her hair. Looking up Frey saw Kira smiling down at her. Frey let out a gasp of shock and hugged Kira.

"Whoa. Easy Frey. What are you doing here?" asked Kira.

Frey smiled at him. "Watching over you, what else would I be doing?"

Kira returned the smile. "You didn't have to."

"No, but I wanted to. I wanted to keep my promise to you." Said Frey.

"Your promise? Oh yes I remember. I could hear you talking to me Frey. You're what brought me back. I want to make a promise to you as well. As long as your heart protects mine, mine will protect yours as well." Kira said before kissing her.

The End...


End file.
